hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaic Fighting
Archaic Fighting forword. archaic fighting is the skill of picking up an object, preferably one designed for the purpose , and injuring wounding or killing the other person with it, it covers knowing which end is the pointy bit, how to swing it without getting glass in your hand, and how not to block that attack. while most modern people don't bother with it, on the lean mean magickal streets of london, knowing how to wield a cold iron mace is surprisingly useful the archaic fighting skill is used when weilding melee weapons, to both attack and defend yourself, there are a few manouvers that you can do with archaic fighting they are manouvers strike a standard action, the bread and butter of archaic fighting, roll under your skill to stab, slash, gore or generally maim your oponent, most weapons do minor damage, but each weapon provides various bonus' strike carries no penalties, strike, is your freind block block is mostly used with shields, if you are blocking with anything other than a shield roll your skill at -15 block does not stop the opponent hitting you, but it does take the edge off the damage done to you, blocking works against firearms and at the BM's ineffable wisdom and much grovelling and bribes from the player may be used vs certain magical attacks blocking comes in two flavours, a half action or a free action. free action: if performed as a free action it is performed in the opponents turn, and reduces incoming damage by the sum of the dice plus the 10's of your skill, plus your shield's DAM bonus, additionally if you are using a shield that you have a concentration in, its DAM counts twice. nice huh? you must roll for each incoming attack, and every attack beyond the first gives a cumulative -10 to your skill. half action if done as a half action; you must make a roll during your turn, if successful all incoming physical damage is cut in half. if you are using a shield you have a concentration in, you may completely ignore the first hit you receive. you may still block as a free action in your opponents turn, with the same cumulative -10 penalty Parry: performed at skill -10 this manoeuvre is usually used with a weapon, though you can do so with a shield, it prevents you from being hit, it comes in two flavours half parry and full parry half parry, is performed in your opponents turn, is a free action and functions identically to a dodge roll though you cannot parry magical attacks, or bullets, just fists and weapons, there is an important difference than dodge, you may choose to automaticly pass by having your weapon break, permanently break mind, no regenerating swords bullshit here. additionally you may not make more than one half parry per turn. fencers can parry twice full parry, is performed in your own turn and is a half action, it is identical to half parry but you may flip flop OR re roll a your first failed roll, additionally you may make multiple parry attempts each one with a cumulative -5 penalty fencers and German hanging guard style users do not suffer a penalty disarm: performed at -5 both players make opposed archaic fighting rolls, whomever is closer to the highest skill of the two players wins successful, if it is a tie, the player with the higher skill wins. the disarmed weapon is cast away in a random direction by the sum of the dice in feet or yards depending on how your BM feels. failure results in a dropped (or worse) weapon, disarming is a minor action. SPECIAL: a player may disarm as a standard action for a +10 bonus to their skill, or as a full round action for a +20 bonus to their skill, counterstrike: performed at -10 only available to some weapons counterstrike is a standard action, you perform a half parry in your opponents turn, if successful you gain a free strike upon the opponent, (the penalty for parry is cumulative with the -10 for counter strike) great strike: performed at -15, only available to certain weapons, takes a full round action , and deals twice the normal damage SPECIAL! you may not parry after a great strike . Reference below are the listed specialisations for reference the DAM bonus's of a typical example of the weapon is listed, done yet, will do soon some weapons also have a Damage type, which is listed with the weapon, some have special manoeuvres which are listed , with the weapon, archaic Fighting - dont make me go medievil on your arse! fencing- also a quickness skill. handed swords - heavy metal weapons with a stabbing point {short swords}- fits in a breif case {broad swords} - the mac daddy of the one handed sword {long swords}- extra reach, weigted pomel, might fit in a cane. {butterfly} - chinese style {ninpo}- didnt actually exist till the modern eara {sabre}- the heavy kind {cutlass}- shiver me timbers your guts be everywhere argh {baseball bat}-hitting a home run handed swords - slashing or crushing {katana}- the clasic, {german hanging guard}- a defensive two handed stance {greatsword}- heavy, very heavy {bastard swords}- with training can be held one handed, {falchion} - a curved two handed sword {chainsaw}- and now we take the leg eh? {two-by-four}-just beat it spears {short spears}- held one handed {pikes} -spikey and heavy two handed {long spears}- held two handed, bonus to parry {glaive}- bonus to great strike {rappid attack}- {throwing}-javlins ect {knife-on-a-stick}-low tech one handed - axes maces ,flails,morning stars warhammer {weapon hooking}- goodbye oponents weapon {axes} {flails}- cannot be parried {morning stars} {maces} {warhammer} - think thor {picks}- cannot be blocked {brick in a sock} two handed- sweet axes, flails, welsh scythe, hammer time {weapon sweep}- deals normal damage and disarms the oponent {overhead smash}- double damage {sweet axes} {welsh scythes}- can use spear manouvers {war hammers}- {dire flails}, can disarm at no penalty cannot be parried {war pick} -ignores non magical armour {kurisai gamma}- can use the trip manouver and strike in same turn mounted - traditionally from horseback, but a motorbike will do {cavelry sabre} {Lance} {scythe} {two-sticks} sheilds {buckler} - smallest strapped to wrist, can still hold a small weapon {small} - light and fast, but no match for heavyer weapons {target} - round with a bump or spike {kite}- leaves the legs free to manovour can rest a spear in the corner {great}- slow, heavy, unstopable, massive. {tower}- like the roman style sheild, great in wall formations. {sheild bash} - press A to perform a sheild bash *** and here are the special manouvers*** sheild bash: as strike but with a sheild, can be performed without the concentration , but at -10 use the sheilds DAM rating as its damage , trip: contested roll vs general athletics , gymnastics, or something similar, a standard action, weapon sweep- long or stwo handed weapons only, a full round action test skill at -10 , use the result for both the to hit roll, and the disarm roll. overhead smash- a standard action roll skill at -10, to deal 50percent extra damage and provide your oponent with +5 to dodge or with a two handed weapon , use a full round action to roll skill at -15, giving your oponent +10 to dodge, block or parry, and deal double damage, you may not parry after an overhead smash rappid attack: a quick action roll skill at minus 20, and an aditional -10 for each other action you do this turn (including additional rappid attacks)